


〖仏英〗一次求婚的错误示范

by Merodiee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodiee/pseuds/Merodiee
Summary: 这时刻终究会在你的记忆里化成为久被忘却的梦境
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	〖仏英〗一次求婚的错误示范

**Author's Note:**

> ·嘘 完全因为一己私欲而产出来的车 新手又烂又长大差不差且枯燥 唯一的要求是轻点骂我ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)  
·有非常细致的不可描述 至少R-1-8 但没什么新鲜玩法只是基本糅合了我个人的全部癖好（hentai  
·我还是想搞！！！啊！！！  
·如果这些都没问题就看下去叭!!!∑(ﾟДノ)ノ

猩红色，子弹穿过肺部时的鲜血潺湲，玫瑰热衷于炫耀的华丽花瓣，恋人充满柔情，印在另一双唇上又异常灼热的嘴唇。  
弗朗西斯手里拿着的公文包差点被他摔在地上。白天离家时床上还整整齐齐地铺着灰细格床单，晚上浓烈的红丝绒就乱糟糟地在床上耀武扬威。眼睛被突然的剧烈色彩变化刺痛，可他还是准确无误地辨认出了那张看起来很柔软的天鹅绒床上醒目的身影。苍白而瘦削，红酒混进一块甜腻奶油，玫瑰沾上了雪。  
“亚瑟？”床上的人影背对着他，被子松松垮垮地裹在身上。弗朗西斯绕到亚瑟面前时却发现他的脸色极其不正常，红晕打在他嫩白皮肤上就像傍晚十分被夕阳染就的山顶冰雪，眼睛禁闭，只见流苏般浓密纤长的睫毛。他皱着眉头，权当没听到。  
“不舒服？”弗朗西斯没有问他为什么刚洗过的床单被换掉了，也没有追究为什么房间里被香甜的梅子气息充盈。他轻笑了一声，修长的手指覆上亚瑟的额头，“是不是暖气开太足了？”  
“弗朗西斯！”亚瑟刚一感受到他手指的触碰就从被子里坐了起来。碧绿的眼睛像的猫眼石，当他气呼呼地瞪着弗朗西斯时矿石就活了过来，不知是不是暖热的空气遇到那眼睛的冰冷，他的眼睛像森林中的池塘般雾霭笼罩。他只套了一件看起来过大的白衬衫。  
“你……”弗朗西斯的眼光不自觉地顺着他露出的细长脖颈向下摸索，新生婴儿般奶白色的皮肤在突出的锁骨下方被一层不知趣的布料掩藏。白布里细细编织的银丝在昏黄灯光的映照下暗暗发光，他的皮肤似乎也在暗暗发光。这件衬衫是弗朗西斯买的，似乎还挺贵，他只在讲重要的课时穿过。如果他站在镜子前认认真真地扣好每一颗纽扣时知道有一天它会被以一种，嗯，充满色欲的方式挂在身上，他一定会穿另一件衬衫去上课。靠近上面的三颗扣子都被亚瑟解开，锁骨像天鹅的两翼般精致而舒展，羽尖挨着碧空。  
“这可是你要求的。”亚瑟似乎只有在低下头的时候说话才会有些底气，“你忘了今天是什么日子吗？”他急匆匆地把胳膊环上弗朗西斯的脖子，蓝紫色的鸢尾在炽热的绿潭水中浮沉。  
弗朗西斯咽了口唾沫，低笑一声，把手指插进亚瑟脑后柔软的金发,指尖因刚被外面的寒风中洗涤过有些冰凉。干燥粗糙的嘴唇只是轻描淡写地扫掠过亚瑟微微泛红的耳廓，怀里的人却怕痒似的颤抖了一下。“我当然知道。”吻印在亚瑟的脸颊，“我们在一起两年了，宝贝。”弗朗西斯吐出的热气像藤蔓一样缠上亚瑟的耳畔，他轻吮了一下亚瑟的耳垂。两年前他们在一次学校舞会上认识，那时他已经快要毕业，打算跟着导师继续留下来。而他才刚刚入学，踏着慵懒的乐声跳到他的前面踩了他的脚。后来他们跳了一晚上的舞，白天醒来时两个人的脚都已没有知觉，但亚瑟告诉他他愿意和他跳到死。  
“你知道……”亚瑟的声音在弗朗西斯舌尖的撩拨下越来越低软，“一年前，我尝试亲手做了饭，然后把你的锅给烧了个洞。然后，你说今年，就洗洗干净上床等着你。”  
“嗯？”弗朗西斯挑起一边眉毛，手已经探入亚瑟的衬衫下摆。冰凉的手掌缓慢地抚爱着亚瑟触感极其细腻的肌肤。漂亮的小情人除了这层轻薄的布料都赤条条的，让他觉得进入他就像剖开一颗熟透的鲜红樱桃般诱人又轻而易举。见鬼，自己以前怎么不知道衬衫穿在这个绿眼睛的天使身上这么让人上瘾。锁骨之上像雪顶撒着草莓糖霜似的粉红，他低下头埋进亚瑟的肩窝，嘴唇刚好能在那锁骨上留下专属于他的红痕。  
“我不记得我说过了。”弗朗西斯的手肆无忌惮地往上摸索，亚赫的骨架很小，他一只手就能同时宠爱到胸前的两颗敏感肉粒，但他决定先专心抚摸一边。他的指尖捏住其中一颗，轻轻地旋转着，按摩着周围的肌肤。衬衫挡住了他的视线，但他清楚地感受到了亚瑟的乳头在他手里逐渐涨大变硬。乳尖的周围一定已经被象征情欲的红痕覆盖，他却对乳尖的空落不管不顾。  
“弗朗……西……斯……”平日里听起来冷冰冰的语气在越来越高的房间温度里蒸发成细碎的呻吟，耳畔急促的呼吸声让他满意，“忘了…就……算……啊！”他因为乳尖上突然传来的压力高叫了一声，马上捂住自己的嘴，就好像心上的血因为涌到脸颊上而无路可去，于是绽放成一片半熟苹果般羞红的面庞。  
“这怎么行？”弗朗西斯笑了一声，手指离开亚瑟的乳尖并向下游去，自己的小情人下半身空空荡荡，这令他准确无误地握住了亚瑟那根看起来急不可耐地站出来的性器，“你看……”他没有多讲一句话，手也在上下撸动过亚瑟敏感的性器后就离开，并降落在了他的大腿内侧，指肚紧贴着光滑甜美的肌肤，比牛奶还要柔嫩。当弗朗西斯一边饶有趣味地观赏着亚瑟逐渐变化的表情一边侵略他的大腿深处时却触到了一块凹凸不平的肌肤，他有些在意地低下头，白皙的大腿内侧新纹上一个纹身。为了看清字他单膝跪下，亚瑟所有的部位一览无遗地暴露在他眼前，而亚瑟因为弗朗西斯火焰一般灼热的目光而把衬衫往下拉了拉，而那只是徒劳。  
“什么时候纹上的？”弗朗西斯把头埋进亚瑟的腿间，鼻尖轻蹭着丝绸般的肌肤，吻一个接一个落上去，最终落上了那个离最深处如此之近的纹身。像不想错过聚餐时的每一道精致甜点，他不想错过亚瑟身上每一个供他享用的部位。“érotisme。”他的声音富有磁性，在缭绕梅子气味的房间里回荡成挑衅，“这是对我的邀请？”  
“不……”亚瑟还在尽力拉着那件衬衫，眼神仿佛失去了树根的树，在弗朗西斯的脸上四处迷离，“如果…你不那么忙…你早就发现……”  
“对不起，导师永远把最重的活丢给我。”弗朗西斯因为亚瑟别别扭扭的抱怨而笑起来，“但我今天晚上只陪你，Mon Trésor。”  
在品尝过那两大块淡奶油后弗朗西斯转过头，手指缠上亚瑟还挺着的性器，在他长久的注视下那性器可耻地溢出一点白色液体，亚瑟身下压着的红丝绒床单有一块的颜色也加深不少，弗朗西斯拿拇指擦去小眼处渗出的液体，当他的指甲恶作剧般划过亚瑟前端小口时他感到亚瑟浑身都在收紧，仰过头从鼻腔里挤出绵延的奶猫似的娇哼。他急不可耐地握住亚瑟两只纤细的脚踝，将他拉近后就把他的两腿放在自己肩膀上，指尖搔了一下亚瑟被汗水浸湿的足心，亚瑟马上把脚趾曲起，皱起眉头发出一声不满的哼声，细长的手指像要找到支撑点般紧紧抓着床单，不想看弗朗西斯戏谑的表情，他又闭上眼睛。  
“你真该看看你下面是一片怎样的光景。”弗朗西斯眼见是微张着的粉红穴口。他们以前也做过很多次，可亚瑟从未像现在这么浑身浸染着情欲。穴口不断流出淡黄肠液，除了把他狠狠操一顿弗朗西斯想不出其他任何方法让他停止流动。“房间里应该装一面镜子。”弗朗西斯坏笑着把嘴唇贴上那张发出和上面那张同样压抑叫声的嘴，“这样你就能看看你现在的反应有多棒了，宝贝。”  
“嗯…啊……”后穴被异物入侵，舌尖灵活地扫过内壁每一道褶皱，亚瑟感觉自己像一颗被慢慢剥皮，并挤压出甜蜜汁液的香橙。弗朗西斯对他的身体了如指掌，舌头嵌入每一个能让他身子变软的点，词语已经连接不成完整的语句，只有呻吟能冲破他喉头屏障，软糯得像一块咬上去樱桃酱就在味蕾上炸开的夹心棉花糖。不论他们做过多少次他还会像两年前第一次看见他穿着西装，低垂着眉眼，靠在吧台边喝一杯分成几种深浅不一紫色的鸡尾酒时那样心跳失控，他从未告诉他那天他是在随意的舞步间装作不经意的样子踩了他的脚，因为他想认识他。当他的思想还在十八岁时弗朗西斯停留着侵略性烟草气息的怀抱中时他的后穴却突然被一根更为细长的物体占据。弗朗西斯的手指冰凉，进入他火热的甬道时引起一阵收缩，亚瑟不自觉地弓起腰叫了出来。  
“抽…抽啊…出来……”亚瑟的叫声混合着弗朗西斯手指抽送带出的水声而愈发淫乱，那根手指已经深深地抠进了他的内里，像蝴蝶停在盛开的蔷薇花上，对花蜜的索取既粗暴又贪婪。  
那根像雪一样凉的手指准确地按在了他的敏感点上，长度得到满足的同时宽度却异常空虚，亚瑟伸出猫儿般灵巧的舌头舔过嘴角残余的口涎，羞耻和忍耐染红他的眼角，在吊灯触不到的地方夜幕狂乱地震响风琴，而他头顶荧煌的吊灯又在他身后升起砂金羽翼，他是上帝最放荡的天使。“弗朗吉……”他朝着弗朗西斯的脸伸开双臂，手指攀缘上棱角，描摹着弗朗西斯雕塑般的轮廓，他抬起弗朗西斯的脸，强迫两双瞳孔交融在一起，绿眼睛里的祈求溢于言表。  
“可我就是想听你说出来。”弗朗西斯扬起一 个残忍的微笑，对着他眨了眨眼睛，眼睛里跳动着小小的光芒， 像爱捣蛋的小精灵挥动着魔法棒。他把在亚瑟的身体里留 了许久的手指也抽出来，眯着眼睛，看了看手指，又看着亚瑟挑了挑眉。在亚瑟快要忍耐不住时故意停止动作，他从他们第一次上床时就爱这么干了，并且无论多少次，小兔子终究还会乖乖跳进狐狸撒满浆果的陷阱。  
亚瑟把腿从弗朗西斯的肩上滑下，脚趾故意隔着一层薄呢西装布摩擦着他的胳膊，不用看也知道他的肌肉全都紧绷着，在亚瑟忍耐的同时弗朗西斯也在努力压抑着，只是两个人都没有点破。  
两条细瘦白净的大腿在滑到弗朗西斯腰际时突然缠紧，弗朗西斯被他绞得一个趔趄，压着亚瑟重新陷入了柔软的深红天鹅绒。亚瑟的穴口隔着西裤贴着弗朗西斯挺立的性器，布料粗糙的触感让上亚瑟的身体再次通过酥麻的电流，瘙痒从心脏传递至皮肤内里，长期的忍耐让祖母绿雕琢的双眼水汽森森，在情欲的加热下，坚冰般的眼神化成流体，向另一个斟满蓝 紫色毒酒的玻璃高脚杯漾去。“给我吧……”亚瑟被弗朗西斯压着，两条柔顺的胳膊顺势像银白色月光染就的藤蔓一样缠上他的脖子，伸着脸，把热气扑在弗朗西斯的耳畔。  
“还有呢？”弗朗西斯的转过脸，柔软的唇一触即分，连一丝甜味也没有尝到。  
“求…你……”两片绯色花瓣燃烧在亚瑟白瓷般的面孔上，好在弗朗西斯并没有要求他再说一遍。  
“听你的喽，宝贝? ”弗朗西斯笑声低沉，拉链拉开的金属摩擦声掉落在亚瑟的耳膜上。  
“你才不会听我的。”亚瑟低着头小声抱怨，但瞬间就因抵住穴口的滚烫物体而哑口无言。弗朗西斯的肉柱恶作剧般磨蹭着他的穴口，没了西裤布料的阻挡，亚瑟对那根东西温度的感受变得更加直观，它只需要轻轻舔舐他的小穴就足以使他身体里的冰块消融，浑浊的水流顺着微张的后穴涓流不止。弗朗西斯的前戏恶趣味地漫长而繁杂，他总喜欢把他送上离情欲点最高的地方，使他几乎一被刺入就会高潮。弗朗西斯的性器耐心地在他的穴口碾磨，两年间数次做爱反倒让亚瑟的穴口边缘越来越柔软，甚至跟他上面的嘴唇不相上下。  
哦，嘴唇。身下的小情人任由傍晚夕照时分的橘红云朵在脸上肆意燃烧，眼旁因过度忍耐而被刺激出的红晕拥着那活着的祖母绿宝石眼眸，像红宝石雕刻的底座上镶嵌着一颗辉煌溢彩的珍珠。眼眸的模糊并非因为蒙上微尘，而是被雾气充盈笼罩。弗朗西斯的吻自亚瑟的鼻梁向下，在轻触到他嘴唇时停顿了一下。那瑰丽的唇瓣似乎在机械刺激下更加红润，比花叶更娇柔，比布丁更甜美。弗朗西斯觉得他在品尝红酒时都未这么专心致志，舌尖描画着亚瑟轮廓分明的唇瓣，他慢条斯理地把嘴唇压上去，两个人湿润的舌头缠在一起，他们久久地接吻，像两片织入彼此身体的浅淡碎云。  
“你太让人想使坏了，宝贝。”弗朗西斯的声线被克制出哑音，他在刚刚吮吻亚瑟舌头时就感觉到被自己一直刺激着的穴口比之前更加湿润。粗砺的嘴唇游移向下，白净肌肤上润泽情爱的红痕是混入白巧克力糖浆的红树莓酱，吻只能停留在突儿的锁骨上就被那件已经揉皱了的衬衫阻隔。  
“太碍事了。”雕塑般精致的锁骨铺上两片新生爱痕，比蝴蝶的翅膀更浓艳。衬衫的扣子被狠狠拽开，连同亚瑟刚刚裹着的被子丢到一旁，亚瑟苍白单薄的身体全部暴露在浓稠的暗色空气里。暖气开得很足，可亚瑟知道自己身上逐渐升高的温度并不是来自于暖气的加热。  
“弗朗…西…斯……”他随着舌尖在他乳首的挑动把指尖勾上弗朗西斯的脖颈，弗朗西斯像在吮吸一颗水果硬糖，舌尖灵活地在敏感的乳尖打转，另一只手攀上那颗被他无视的乳头，轻轻一捏就感到亚瑟浑身一阵畅快的颤抖，穴口吐出更多的水。  
“看看你……”弗朗西斯压抑住马上把已经快神志不清的小情人狠操一顿的冲动，装出心平气和的样子继续用舌头取悦着亚瑟的乳尖，它们像亚瑟下身的性器般挺立起来，舌面上溢满樱桃果核般酸甜的滋味，它们比刚才硬了不少，乳尖边上天使羽翼般洁白的皮肤被象征着肉欲的吻印玷污，“你就这么想要？”连呼出的气息都向敏感的乳尖一丝一丝挤压过来，弗朗西斯带着若有似无的笑意准备观赏亚瑟的反应。  
“你…要是…啊……不行……可…以滚蛋……”急促的喘息把完整的词句斩断，弗朗西斯的性器蹭着他穴口时有意无意地刮擦着他立着的性器，两个开口都急不可待地渗出汁液，一直努力赶回去的泪珠也肆无忌惮地滚落下来，唇间还残留着弗朗西斯口涎的气味，他全身都写着放荡。  
“我看你似乎更加忍不了。”弗朗西斯低笑着把龟头顶端往湿漉漉的肠道里挤进一点，在像兔子般红了眼的可爱小情人即将因得到满足而叫出声时又退出来，继续满怀恶意地磨蹭着他，“想一下，如果我现在拉上拉链马上滚蛋，你会怎么样呢？”他又咬住亚瑟的耳垂，被撩拨到极致的情人浑身都是敏感点，“你难道要自己解决吗？把自己的手指狠狠地插进你那已经忍到极点的湿穴里？”  
“滚……”亚瑟的双腿发软，指尖却还留存着力气，他毫不客气地把指甲狠狠刮过弗朗西斯的脖颈，足以让他疼得皱紧眉头。弗朗西斯抽了口凉气，更加发狠地吸吮亚瑟发红的耳坠，骨节分明的手指拉住自己还安分系着的领带用力一扯，领带还是早上离家前亚瑟给他系好的，因为临走前亚瑟拽着领带拉回他，给他的唇上烙了一个吻。所以他自己系好的领带被亚瑟重新系得松松垮垮，他就这样挂着这条称不上体面的领带跟着导师开了个会，还被导师骂了几句。而现在他倒要感谢亚瑟让它可以被轻易地扯下来，并且发挥其它作用。  
“小猫的爪子学会挠人了？”弗朗西斯语气上挑，以绝对的力量优势钳制住亚瑟的手，轻笑着把手腕送到唇边，在叶脉般优美的青筋上吻了一吻。动作里是漫溢的柔情与爱怜，行为里却带有侵略性的压迫，正式得死板的斜条纹领带细心地禁锢纤弱的手腕，深蓝丝绸质地把肌肤映衬得比银白月华更皎洁，一如缀满繁星珠串的辽远夜空覆盖着山岭上严冬刚落的雪。领带一绑上结亚瑟的手就被弗朗西斯推过头顶，沉重地摔落在云朵般松软的殷红丝绒上，手背像濒死的惨淡蝴蝶般颤动。  
“弗朗……”亚瑟的语气绵软中染上祈求，用力挣脱也没有挣开。他在那双离自己原来越近的鸢尾深紫瞳孔里辨认出了自己被欲念占据的脸庞。这是什么表情？羞耻？愤怒？期待？大脑被狂乱光晕入侵的同时他的肉体感觉到那根滚烫的物体再次抵上了他全身最脆弱的地方。  
“你给我买这条领带的时候有没有想过自己在作茧自缚？”弗朗西斯还记得自己在店里无意间撞见亚瑟，那是他生日的前两个星期。饶有兴趣地躲在一排西装后面观察他的表情，小情人在货架前蹦蹦跳跳，脸上的笑意显而易见，他一边皱着眉头挑选一边跟店员交流，店员推荐的每条领带他都能说出三条以上的缺点，从颜色、布料到形状。弗朗西斯看着分针两次经过二十，亚瑟终于挑好了一条比较满意的，付过账，跟店员道声谢后就离开，双颊像少女似的飞上两片红霜。弗朗西斯的腿又酸又胀，跟着导师上课时他都没有这么累。两个星期后亚瑟把那条精心包装过的领带随手扔给他，语气生硬地说:“随便买的，不喜欢就扔了。”  
“我不…啊…想要了……”亚瑟把头扭过去，性器在他穴口磨蹭的同时弗朗西斯骨节分明的手指挤过他手间的缝隙，十指紧紧相扣，似乎连指尖也想品尝他的肌肤。  
“口是心非。”两年的恋爱让弗朗西斯对亚瑟的心口不一了如指掌，可他还是改不了爱欺负他的坏毛病，就像现在他说他不想要，他就偏要把他狠狠操干一顿。  
有那么一瞬间亚瑟觉得自己的小腹似乎要凸出来。  
但声带比视觉的反应更快，他的眼睛还未适应自己身体的剧烈变化破碎的呻吟就抢先一步冲破屏障，喉头溢出淫荡的叫声，弗朗西斯的性器只进了一半，他却感觉自己像一只被摔坏的潘多拉魔盒，身体支离破碎的同时解放出了最下流的欲念。  
“啊…啊哈…哈……啊！”双手被紧缚使他全身像浮在虚空，而弗朗西斯与他身体的连接就是他唯一的支撑点。弗朗西斯巨大的性器在他体内缓缓抽送，他从未让它全部进入暖热湿润的肠道，而这已经使亚瑟被极致的快感折磨到发狂。弗朗西斯再一次把他布满绯红纹章的白皙双腿放在肩上，膝弯抵着肩窝，令他惊奇的是弗朗西斯的西装除了领带被扯掉之外还是好端端地套在他身上。只能接受冰凉布料的抚爱令他非常不满。“弗朗……”再一次尝试挣脱无果后他用小腿轻轻勾着弗朗西斯的脖子，“把…衣服……脱了吧……”  
“等会……宝贝……”弗朗西斯的肉柱只在他肠道中一半的地方抽插，既没有填满也没有刺激到亚瑟的敏感点。与刚刚用手指时完全不一样了，他避开了亚瑟肠道中最柔软的部位，明明他知道把龟头戳在那里会带给亚瑟极大的满足。他变换着方位向着敏感点周围的软肉，顶端溢出的液体也跟亚瑟内里分泌的越来越多的肠液混合，这让他更坚信了亚瑟是一泓永不枯竭的泉。亚瑟的淫叫高高低低地带着甜味，像蜂蜜那般让人深陷。“你还…啊……没爽到吧？”他以陈述的语气反问了亚瑟一句，答案他显然已经心知肚明。亚瑟是枝一旦被欲火点燃就必须同样被燃烧殆尽的黑郁金香，而任何一种已知的成瘾性药物都无法代替他进入亚瑟时欲罢不能的感觉。  
“弗…朗…啊……哈啊……”不是淫靡到极致的湿漉水声就是仍然有所保留的娇哼让亚瑟连完整的名字都说不出来。弗朗西斯的声音粗哑，听到他天生低沉的嗓音对自己挑逗着说出最下流的话语让亚瑟像喝了一杯很烈的酒或被弥散不去的浓烟呛到。他的腿原先勾着弗朗西斯的肩膀，而现在它们软到快要挂都挂不住。弗朗西斯在进入他时特意把他的臀部上抬了一些，目的是让他能更清楚地观察到他自己勃起的兴奋阴茎，和两个人在最高温度里逐渐熔在一起的交合处。得不到怜爱的深处和敏感点叫嚣着失落，顷刻间空白的思想被情欲涂抹上浓烈却不显俗艳的色彩后他的语言中枢也失控起来，弗朗西斯的恶意撩拨使他气急败坏地高声尖叫，“给我…啊……混蛋……”  
“就算…求…啊我……也这么…嘴硬？”弗朗西斯转过头，在亚瑟晃荡的小腿上轻啮入一口。他全身都像一道法国精致甜点，弗朗西斯觉得有必要给他的身体再涂上一层糖霜。弗朗西斯把性器轻轻探入亚瑟湿润而火热的甬道，准确无误地找到那个能使他浑身都因快感而痉挛的点，用比亚瑟能所承受的大了很多的力气刺了上去。  
“啊…啊哈……哈啊！”被掠夺的敏感点使亚瑟后仰着脖子大声呻吟起来。全身被弗朗西斯控制，所以弗朗西斯做什么他都毫无还手之力，脑子里突然钻出的想法令他脸的温度在原有高温的基础上又进了一层。弗朗西斯的龟头在他的敏感点上肆虐，总在他的肠肉与一定的力度楔合后又突然增大或减小，无论什么时候弗朗西斯总能让他轻易在性欲的引导下迷失。他从刚开始就一直挺立着的性器哀嚎着急需抚摸，手被绑着的他什么也做不了，但他眼睁睁地看着弗朗西斯把手从他的指间抽走，然后坏笑着清理起他铃口溢出的乳白浊液。“弗朗…西……斯啊……滚……”他在新的刺激下弓起脊背，全身抖个不停。怎么会有人插入他就像钥匙插入锁眼那样契合？下体水润无比的同时止不住的大叫令他口干舌燥，“弗朗西斯……吻…啊……我……”他努力挤出一句完整的话。  
“听你…的……宝贝……”弗朗西斯低笑一声，俯下身子，在舌头相互找到彼此的时候就疯狂地纠缠在一起，弗朗西斯的每一个部位都拥有同样的侵略性，他的舌头在亚瑟的口腔里攻城略地，亚瑟从他的口涎里尝到了鲜血般的甜腥。“你真的好…软……哦…又热又软……哪一处都…软……”弗朗西斯觉得自己也没有忍耐的必要了，在低吼声中他借着肠液的润湿把肉柱全都刺进亚瑟空虚的甬道深处。  
“啊……哈啊！”亚瑟如他所愿地浪叫起来，他刚刚适应弗朗西斯在敏感点上深浅不一的戳刺和对小口的挑逗，肠道最深处的顶撞就又让他陷入新一轮的疯狂。弗朗西斯的汗水滴在他的嘴边，他伸出舌头，舔掉那滴汗液的同时咸味包裹着味蕾。先前他在房间里喷上的梅子味香水已经在弗朗西斯身上好闻的檀香中甘拜下风。东方浓香既辛辣又深沉，他下身被完全打开的同时他感到那香味也在把他慢慢攫住，香味的车轮，准确地碾过他被绯红染色，又被汗珠点缀的皮肤，在他身上的每一处都留下看不见的辙印，因为只有那些吻痕清晰可辨。干，他今天怎么这么兴奋？弗朗西斯的肉柱一刻不停地刺着他的内里，速度越来越快。他自己挺立的性器也配合着弗朗西斯刺他的节奏晃动，所有的血液仿佛都冲向了那里，他已经快要在最高点释放。下一秒他就看着粘稠的液体从他性器的顶端悉数喷出，在弄脏弗朗西斯西装的同时又弄脏了他新换的石榴色丝绒床单。  
“啊！”口涎在他失态尖叫的同时从他的嘴角流下，另他失望的是弗朗西斯非但没有在他体内射出来，反倒把那根硕大的性器从他的肠道里抽走，带出更多水来。肠道的再一次空虚使他的穴口一阵收缩。  
“宝贝……你就这么享受？”弗朗西斯坏笑着自下而上撸动了一下他软下来的阴茎，接着他出人意料地解开了绑在他手腕上的领带，怜惜地在他差点被勒出红痕的纤腕上印下一吻。他在脱下西装之前从口袋里掏出一个小黑盒子，不由分说地地把银器的凉薄套在他的无名指上，“和我结婚吧…宝贝……”他把领带重新蒙上亚瑟的眼睛，隔着一层丝质布料轻吻着他被夜空包裹的深绿清潭。  
“你觉得这是求婚？”眼睛被领带遮蔽使亚瑟的感官变得异常灵敏，隔着布料他都能轻易感受弗朗西斯嘴唇的热度。他听到布料的窸窣摩擦声。床头放了一瓶红酒，弗朗西斯睡前会小酌一杯，玻璃器皿清脆的碰撞声后熟悉的火热唇瓣压上了他的嘴唇，并在完全相合后把冰凉醇厚的液体渡进他的口中，舌尖抵着他的猴头，强迫他下咽。  
“一点小酒，能给你接下来做做准备。”没了西装的阻挡，弗朗西斯的肌肤直接与他的缠绵，他随着那双引导他动作的手的希望直起身跨上弗朗西斯裸露的大腿，那根依然挺立的性器在他的穴口蠢蠢欲动，“给你个机会。”一字一句如哈瓦那烟草的烟雾从弗朗西斯的口中吐出，“取悦我，宝贝，得到更多。”  
羞耻感燃烧着亚瑟脸上的皮肤，它们早就发烧似的泛红，但至少此时此刻他生理上的欲望占据了上风。他咽了口唾沫，就好像要把自己的不满全都吞下，然后乖乖巧巧地把自己的后穴对准弗朗西斯圆润的龟头，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“啊…啊！”即使刚刚已经被进入过一次，当那根大于一般尺寸的性器再次填满他甬道时刺痛还是伴着快感袭来，法兰西情人有着超乎常人的耐心和诱惑力，即使他们日夜缠绵到时光凝成永恒他还是不会感到一丝一毫的厌烦，粗糙的表皮磨蹭他易怒的肠肉，亚瑟尽力用身体刺激着弗朗西斯的性器，渴望在无休止的缠绵中达到高潮。干，弗朗西斯的性器还没进完他自己的那根就有兴奋起来了。蒙着眼睛他看不见自己的动作，但他知道自己一定像个男妓一样摆出各种淫靡的姿势。他又渴求起敏感点上的压力了，幸好这次主动权在他手中。至少看起来是这样。他抬起似乎覆盖上一层粉红轻纱的臀部，引导着自己不断收缩的红肉寻找弗朗西斯性器的满足。  
“宝贝……”弗朗西斯低低地叫了他一声，指尖在蒙住他眼睛的领带上画圈，蚕丝和银线编织的领带在指尖染上凉意，可他能想象到深丛林中的碧绿眼睛降下滚烫的雨水，亚瑟的肠壁一刻不停地绞着他的肉柱，不断有精液混合着肠液从两人交合处的狭窄缝隙流下。抚摸过亚瑟的眼睛后弗朗西斯的手又缓慢地自亚瑟被汗水打湿的脸庞滑下，在他看来亚瑟白哲得通适的脖颈依旧需要爱抚，“亚蒂……”他的手指在如牛奶糖般丝滑的皮肤上下游移，“你……让人…吃惊……”  
“把…嘴…啊……闭上！”弗朗西斯拿来羞辱他的话让他的浑身都烧了起来，他俯下身咬住弗朗西斯的下唇，像慌不择路的兔子跳起来咬住狐狸的鼻尖，舌尖的铁锈味告诉他鲜血正顺着弗朗西斯锋利的下颌流向结实的胸膛，他的眼睛还被蒙着，奇异的兴奋使他至今 都没有把它扯下来。他的手指探索着任何他所能够到的地方，在抓到弗朗西斯手掌时停了下来。以那为着力点，他尽力把臀部往下沉，可弗朗西斯的性器就是刺不到他的深处，他在听到对方低笑一声后让步了:“弗朗西斯……帮帮我。”他像个小孩子一样撒娇似的摇着弗朗西斯的手臂，因强烈欲望而更红润的嘴唇撅成一朵玫瑰蓓蕾，蓓蕾中绽放出近乎幼稚，但他知道弗朗西斯不会拒绝的语句。  
“让你自己弄进去似乎是个错误决定。”弗朗西斯轻轻地吻了一下亚瑟被汗濡湿的手心并照做了，他坐起身来，檀香侵略的同时亚瑟感到埋在他体内的那根硬挺也越来越深。  
“嗯…哈啊！”亚瑟在弗朗西斯再一次顶到他最顶端时叫出声来，弗朗西斯扶着他的大腿根部，那里没什么肉，摸上去骨头也许会硌疼手。但弗朗西斯积极地把他向下按，向上提起再重重砸下去，猛烈的抽送使亚瑟像条浅海沙坑里搁浅的银色小鱼般扭动，而弗朗西斯的吻就是救他命的水源。弗朗西斯在他最深处疯狂冲撞的同时吻落在他的额头，脸颊，鼻尖，脖颈，锁骨，比划破夜空的流星更灼热。  
不可能更深了，肠壁尽头被狠狠冲撞。即使肉体的结合达到了尽头他们的精神纠缠却绵延不休。亚瑟自觉到不需要弗朗西斯的控制就用自己温热湿软的后穴。上下套弄着弗朗西斯粗大的阴茎，弗朗西斯的双臂攀附上他单薄的背脊，抱着他，比任何时候都温柔地抚摸他，低头吸吮他脖子上如未见阳光的雪股洁白的肌肤，雪上落下初春的淡粉樱花瓣。  
“看起来你…啊……似乎停不下来了……”弗朗西斯一把扯下亚瑟眼睛上的领带，折好放在床头。吻自亚瑟眼角的水红肌肤碾磨至雾霭笼罩的碧绿深潭，流苏般的浓密睫毛轻刷着他的脸颊。他的手捧过他热气腾腾的脸，在撒满繁星露水的蓝紫星空短暂包围深暗的猫眼石湖面后他强迫亚瑟向下看，已经释放过一次的性器又配合着弗朗西斯抽送的节奏抽搐起来，前端不断溢出汁液，它和他一样一直忍耐着。  
“停不…啊……下来的嗯…嗯……是你吧……哈……”亚瑟咬住弗朗西斯薄薄的耳垂，在他即将再一次达到高潮时体内的性器也越来越热，弗朗西斯抱紧了他，力度大得几乎要把他揉碎。  
“好像……啊……要来了……亚蒂……”耳垂上微不足道的刺痛并未让弗朗西斯停下动作，“这是……嗯……给你的奖励……”他在亚瑟快要高潮时自上而下撸动了一下爱人挺立的性器上帝的淫乱天使在魔鬼的引诱中浑身颤抖。  
“我爱你。”他在亚瑟身体里释放出来的同时柔声低语。  
滚烫的液体悉数涌入肠道，内部被填充所带来的满足感使亚瑟曲起脚趾，后仰着脖子，原先压抑着的细碎呻吟在沸腾的空气里蒸发成高声浪叫。他自己那根可怜的性器在达到喷薄的临界点时被一只手握住，灼热的指腹封闭了哀求释放的细小铃口，亚瑟晕乎乎地转过头，情欲的压抑使眼前水汽朦胧，几近梦幻的鸢尾里轻盈地掠过狡黠的鸟儿翅膀，在灯光笼罩下莹莹发亮。  
“亚蒂，说你爱我。”平常他几乎不会从他偏执的情人嘴里听到这句话，除了有一次他半夜醒来，发现小情人蜷缩着占领了他手臂圈起的安全港，窗外依稀明灭的灯光透过长睫毛在他的脸上投下两道浅淡的黑弧，可爱的嘴唇微张，梦呓似的呢喃。  
“弗朗吉……”他的声音又轻又软，迷糊得像融化了的枫糖，睡梦中的手指松松地拽着弗朗西斯的睡袍一角，感受到弗朗西斯温暖的手掌覆上他的脸颊，他舒展开皱着的眉头:没有醒来，但荡漾开一个浅浅的微笑，把脸贴着弗朗西斯的手掌，温顺地蹭了蹭。  
弗朗西斯从那天就开始挑戒指了。  
“弗朗西斯！”亚瑟红着双眼吼起来，在下体的热流被阻塞的同时他的喉咙似乎也被堵了一块粘牙的麦芽糖，他的声音沙哑无比，试图用手指去掰开那坚定地握在他敏感性器上的手，但手腕被弗朗西斯紧紧攥住了，“你死定了。”  
“这不是你求人的态度，亚蒂。”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，刚好把亚瑟红润瑰丽的嘴唇收入眼底，他坏笑着压上去，舌头积极地挑逗着亚瑟的舌头，他明知道这样只会让亚瑟更加难以忍耐，“说。”口气温柔中带上若有似无的命令意味。  
“我爱你。”亚瑟把脸埋进弗朗西斯的肩窝，他觉得没有情欲使然他也早该说出口了，“胜过叶片里每一缕茶香。”  
弗朗西斯粗暴地吻着他的嘴唇，放开了手  
快感从头到脚把亚瑟灌醉，浑浊的液体一部分喷溅到弗朗西斯结实的小腹上，一部分顺着亚瑟白嫩的大腿流淌至已经被弄得不能再脏的丝绒床单上，他早上才刚刚换过。仿佛来自于肺部深处的淫叫声占据了他的耳膜，他双臂紧紧环住弗朗西斯，忍不住颤抖。弗朗西斯的性器还插在他的体内，挤压着他的肠壁，昂扬到他觉得再来一次也没什么问题。  
“你还想再来一次？”弗朗西斯皱着眉头凝视亚瑟绯红的脸，后者正把他的金发绕在指尖把玩，膝盖蹭着他的髋骨。被打开过度的穴口一时半会恢复不到原来的大小，满溢的精液从中流出，他看起来非常不成样子。  
“嗯哼。”亚瑟用-连串的湿泞的吻代替了回答的语句，如玫瑰花瓣般甜柔的嘴唇与弗朗西斯浸染红酒醇厚气息的唇贴合。吻是致命的毒素，眼神是毒药的药瓶。他简直要怀疑自己的情人出生在妖冶的罂粟花里以花躲为血肉。  
“先躺一会儿吧，你受不了。”弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟躺下，用手把他因装满精液而微凸腹部捂热。他只射了一次而已，而亚瑟已经在两次高潮中高烧似的发热，白肤看起来比一块混入几滴樱桃酱的奶油蛋糕的口感还要好。扑闪着纤长蝴蝶翅膀的绿眼睛氤氲着森森雾气，像流淌着翠色极光的黑沉夜空，轻纱蝉翼般的祖母绿绸缎与流星摇坠的细长珠串缠绕着在他眼中把湿漉漉的光泽倾吐上弗朗西斯被光辉包裹的蓝紫水晶眼瞳。两个人都落入彼此眼中的深潭，头顶是浓得化不开的黑，水从四面八方挤压出肺部的氧气，而潭底反而有恋人眼睛般的光，雀跃又深情。他们找到了深陷的理由。  
“已经深夜了。”亚瑟的手臂勾着弗朗西斯的脖子，墙上的挂钟已经慢悠悠地从十一晃到一，床单很脏，看来明天又要花大力气清洗。  
“明天？”弗朗西斯扬起嘴角，笑容让他想到幼年时曾在地中海边濯洗过他的阳光。赤足下金黄温暖的沙砾和撒满澄碧海面的潋滟碎金不及那笑容温暖的一半。凸出的坚硬指节缓慢刮过他小巧的鼻尖。  
“明天是周末。”亚瑟绵软的胳膊还挂在弗朗西斯的肩上，他闭眼，任由睫毛挑逗着弗朗西斯的脸颊，嘴唇挨着嘴唇。下一秒他就被整个翻过来，双手扣进四仰八又横在床头的松软枕头里。光滑的龟头蹭得他的穴口再一次湿润，或者说自从弗朗西斯打开门，檀香味把甜梅子气牵制住时它就一直是这种状态。一遍遍欺骗自己的大脑是没有意义的，毕竟他的后穴已经向接下来发生的事敞开大门了。性器在敏感穴口的磨蹭唤起了他几十分钟以前被贯穿的记忆，光是想象弗朗西斯的硬挺再一次刺进他的湿穴， 内部被精液重新着色就让他的手指更用力地扣进枕头，牙齿无力地咬住枕头上的殷红丝绒，他在想自己的肠壁是不是也跟枕头- 一样，软得仿佛可以埋进任何东西。  
“亚蒂。”沉沉的笑声自弗朗西斯唇间逸出，落在亚瑟的脊背上，像羚羊第一次听到狮子的低吼般引起一阵颤抖，“你似乎才刚刚去过呢。”  
“滚……”亚瑟刚转过头想撕咬弗朗西斯的唇瓣他的唇就被毫不留情地封缄，口腔不合常理地被柔情侵占，不安分地舌尖在与他的舌头拉扯之后就轻轻舔舐着他的上颚，该死，这种动作都让他痒得要死。他正思索着如何才能把弗朗西斯的耳朵扯下来弗朗西斯的性器就离开了他渴求填充的穴口，顺着湿滑的臀缝向下，火热的前部在他的囊袋上戳了几下，在成功地重新刺激起他的挺立后就滑入他已经高潮过两次的性器下。  
“宝贝……”有力的双手引导亚瑟张开的膝盖并拢，弗朗西斯的性器磨蹭着他敏感的柱身，两股都能感觉到那根东西的灼热，大腿周围玻璃质感的肌肤被熔化成白浊，顺着肌理滴落在丝绒床单上，像装饰在蛋糕上的奶油蔷薇。背对着弗朗西斯使他看不见他的表情，但他知道他一定在坏笑。性器受到强烈刺激，情欲的枷锁紧缚他布满爱痕的苍白脖颈，上帝为惩罚天使给 了他一副淫靡至极的身子，并叫恶魔在他浑身燃起欲望的火舌。他已经自觉到和弗朗西斯一起磨蹭自己的茎部，两根挺立一起不知羞耻地动了起来。  
“混…蛋……”亚瑟因突然被手掌自下而上拉扯的包皮惊叫，弗朗西斯的手指修长，干净，此时却被粘滑的液体浸润。性器取悦他的同时弗朗西斯的手指配合着节奏爱抚，亚瑟试图捶打那只手使它放开，但浑身瘫软到用不上力。他以一种任人宰割的姿势跪在床上，膝盖压着床单，大床晃荡的吱嘎声和亚瑟高高低低的浪叫逐渐合成一条线。脑子里用最恶毒的话语咒骂着弗朗西斯，可他心里知道他不可能停的，他太想要了，该死的想要。前端液体在撸动下满溢的同时后穴的空虚感正蚕食着他的理智，肠壁一刻不停地自己收缩着，它们对弗朗西斯性器的记忆似乎比他更深刻。  
“你很想…嗯…被操吧？”弗朗西斯的另一只手在短暂地捏揉他敏感的乳尖后顺着他的小腹滑向大腿内侧，恶作剧般的轻抚，“浑身都这么兴奋……真是的，明明已经高潮过两次了。“不懂怜惜的手掌触到他臀部的绵软，一根手指塞入后穴后抽送起来，像是补偿。  
“给…我……”轻轻松松滑入内部的手指非但没有填埋亚瑟的空洞，反而使他更思念起爱人粗大的性器来，它能一直刺到深处，能在压上敏感点时使他大叫起来。弗朗西斯的手指每次抽出都带出更多的水，肠道踊跃地为接下来的交合做好了准备。“别再吊着我了……嗯…你的下场会很惨。”即使自己在高涨的性欲下从头到脚颜面尽失，他还在冷冰冰地挽尊。  
“你真是个淫荡的小宝贝。”弗朗西斯低笑着俯下身用呼吸挠着亚瑟的耳廓，手指从又软又紧的肠道中抽出来，为接下来的撞击让了路，“大声点，我喜欢听你的呻吟。”他在挺入他的暖湿甬道前低语。  
“啊…呜嗯……啊哈！”撞击从一开始就极为强烈，跪着的姿势无疑使那根坚挺进得吏深，肠壁欣喜地颤抖着张开，它容纳横冲直撞性器的样子像剑鞘对剑那样顺从，身下的快感涌过全身的神经，在脸上绽放出一片粉红的笑颜，天真得与他们正在干的事情丝毫不符。“弗朗西斯…啊……你…啊……烦死了……嗯……”他转过头，笑靥如教堂顶上以圣洁钟声为风的白鸽翅膀。流动的，鲜活的猫眼石眼瞳尽力攫取凝着莺尾花叶的矿石双眼，眼底雕琢出彼此的影象。  
“真的…啊……烦死了吗？”弗朗西斯一只手挤过亚瑟张开的五指间，十只紧紧相扣，另一只手握住亚瑟粗糙的茎身，拇指围着细小铃口打转，滚烫的指腹扫掠敏感的前端，那里又不知羞耻地吐出爱欲所分泌的液体。性器上的每一寸都被柔软红肉包围，肠液润湿他的硬挺，淫浪的水声充盈了整个房间。龟头积极地找到敏感点并挤压上去，亚瑟随着他的动作呼吸急促，断断续续的呻吟越来越柔软。“我…嗯……觉得你很爽呢。”  
“弗朗西…嗯……斯……”亚瑟把弗朗西斯的手抓出几道血红印子，后庭的敏感点被不停狠狠操干，前端的昂扬也在抚摸下水流不止。牙齿叼住殷红丝绒，在汗水的润湿下像一滩尚好的勃艮第红酒。耳中灌满的，来自自己的喘息使他面红耳赤，脚趾曲起又舒展，仿佛那样就能让他被极乐囚禁的身体得到解救。弗朗西斯在他体内抽插的同时死死地按住他的手， 让他感觉自己像一只被银针钉住的标本蝴蝶 ，他的翅膀 上流光溢彩的鳞片折射出慵懒的灯烛， 白皙的皮肤流淌过潋滟水流，身体内部被侵犯的感觉使他几近昏厥，他几乎在祈求着那些防腐料带给他的死亡，只有一种方法能安抚他挣扎不已的翅膀。  
“你好像…嗯……又要？”弗朗西斯把剩下半句的想象空间留给他填补，手中亚瑟不断抽搐着的性器揭示他马上又要第三次在他的爱抚下达到高潮。  
“弗朗吉……”弗朗西斯的性器在他的肠道里逐渐更加火热，它们如枘和凿般贴合。对释放渴求到极点，他过度劳累的喉咙也变得粗哑:“快…点……”他低声道。  
“我听不见，宝贝。”弗朗西斯享受着亚瑟异常悦耳的呻吟，那声音使他想要把体液浓浓地注入小情人的肚子里，然而他还想再撩拨可爱的小情人一下。  
“射…射进来……”无论被言语挑逗过多少次他还是会感到羞耻，可下一秒他就听到弗朗西斯在他身后发出一声低笑:  
“忍住，亚蒂。”  
炽热滚烫的液体涌入他的肠道，如无妄洪流，全身都被摧毁。在后庭被注满的同时他的性器也爆发出粘稠的液体，他和弗朗西斯一起达到了高潮。肉体相互缠绵，情感和爱欲深深烙在两人的每一段神经 上，留下永久性的刻痕。后穴被灌满，浊液从臀缝中流下，光滑皎洁如初秋笼罩薄云月华的大腿都被玷污。大腿内侧新纹上的纹身被填补成空白，两种标记都象征着弗朗西斯的占有。三次高潮让他双腿发软，在两个人都释放到尽头时他和弗朗西斯都瘫软下来，相拥而眠。  
“弗朗西斯。”在感受到温暖的手掌轻抚脸庞时取下无名指上的戒指，把凉薄的银质塞回那只手里。浓烈的眼神交汇代替了肉体交合，祖母绿颜料混合营尾调和油，瑰丽凄然。  
“你不愿意跟我结婚吗，亚蒂？”指尖抚摸嫣红的嘴角，弗朗西斯不自觉地扬起一个微笑， 他知道答案是否定的。  
“不。”事实也的确如此，亚瑟向下缩了缩，从弗朗西斯的臂弯里冒出来，轻轻地拿绵羊毛般蓬松的金发蹭他的脸，“我要正式的求婚，你的求婚太过草率了，弗朗西斯。  
“好的。”弗朗西斯在啄吻他的嘴唇时闭上眼睛，双臂紧紧环抱着他，像王子挽留着即将飞向闪耀深暗波光的湖面，“你知道我已经离不开你了。”  
“嗯。”亚瑟也闭上双眼。  
午夜所携带的睡意像周边的黑夜般无处不在，当天光一点一点倾泄进凌乱卧房时一只麻雀停在了窗台上，好奇地歪着头，乌溜溜的黑眼睛记录下瘦削的人影。他缓缓起身，赤足踩在撒满熹微晨光的木地板上，天使踏着光降临。深绿色眼睛眨时像蜻蜓的水晶翅膀扫过镜面池塘般泛起涟漪。他轻手轻脚地绕到床的另一侧，小心翼翼地吻上一个仍在酣眠的人的前额。麻雀听不到他说话。  
当他打开一个小巧的红匣子，把一个精致银环放在床头另一枚银环旁边时他的背后升起晨曦交织的洁白雪羽。

···················

噫，好，我爽了！第一次认认真真开车很烂但是自己疯狂爽到ovo本来想改一下的但是羞耻得下不去手(｡•́︿•̀｡)感谢看到这里！！！大家可以取关了（毕竟我是个变态 希望以后可以把文写好！！我好菜噫呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
